Strawberry Shortcake
by Hanataba
Summary: Yoruichi x Byakuya: Yoruichi goes to visit Byakuya on his special day to bake a cake. He ends up wanting more than just a slice!
1. Chapter 1: A Special Day

Strawberry Shortcake

Byakuya x Yoruichi

Description: Yoruichi goes to visit Byakuya on his special day to bake a cake. He ends up wanting more than just a slice!

Yeaaah I'm so sporadic when it comes to releasing things lol. Anyways, here is another YoruByaku story I hope you enjoy :)

As usual, I don't own Bleach because if I did, this couple would have babies.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Special Day

Today was like any other day. The halls were quiet; the air was cool – everybody had their head down. Everybody except for Byakuya Kuchiki, that is. It was his birthday, and he stressed that no one make a big deal out of it. The best present to him was the calm of the manor. Everyone else (including Rukia) took a 'vacation' so he could get some 'R&R'. They would host a celebratory feast tomorrow.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes hearing the tip-toes of the few caretakers still there. Those 10 (along with the guards) were the minimum required to maintain the house that day. His eyes slipped back to the paper. Even on this special day, Byakuya was working. He didn't value the human traditions Shinigami had adopted over the years. Nonetheless, he would rest later. After these reports were complete, he would bathe, read and tuck in early. Byakuya Kuchiki never tucked in early.

He flipped the sheet scrutinising it, making sure his report was immaculate. "The last page," he inwardly sighed of relief. He had re-read all 14 reports 5 times. Irritation sparked inside of him – he sensed a maid. "What is it?" he questioned, before she could even touch the door. He glared at her shadow through the shoji. "Sorry to disturb you, Captain Kuchiki! You have a guest," she informed anxiously. "There are no guests today," Byakuya uttered, getting back to the report. The maid gulped, continuing, "But Captain–" "Must I repeat myself, you–"

"No wonder this place is empty; if you keep talking to the help like that...!" The spark ignited now – Byakuya was furious. He could feel the whiskers tickle his ear from the other side of the door. 'I can't have a single day...' he muttered. The maid had already disappeared. The black cat lightly scratched on the shoji, purring. "Go away," Byakuya said, rubbing his temple. She didn't have to do much to annoy him. "Happy birthday!" The doors slid open and the cat made her way in. He couldn't stand that about her. "What must one do?" he complained, peering over his shoulder. Yoruichi waved her tail in the air. "I should have come sooner. It's so boring here," she said, licking a paw. There was no point now. As long as she was here, his whole day was ruined. He wouldn't bother chasing her out as that would initiate one of her games. Remembering she was in cat form, he sincerely hoped she wouldn't transform. Seeing his expression Yoruichi laughed. "Don't worry, Byakuya. I brought some things with me – the maids have it. I won't be baring all my glory anytime soon. Not yet, anyway. I'm here for the party!" "There is no party," he snapped, turning back to his desk. Suddenly, rose flooded his cheeks realising he was in his blue silk pyjamas. Even his hair was down – the shame. This was supposed to be his 'me' day. "The feast is tomorrow. Please come back then."

"But I want to hang out with you now," she whined. Byakuya's head shot back – the cat had pounced in front of him. He stood up and went over to a cabinet to avoid her. "I just want to be alone," he almost pled. Yoruichi purred again, as if to convince him. "We can make cake..." she lured. "You're favourite – Strawberry Shortcake." Byakuya's eyes popped. His face cooled. He did love Strawberry Shortcake, but didn't want to surrender to gluttonous desires. His mother had always told him off for eating too much of it as a child. It wouldn't even be served at the feast tomorrow. 'It's not as if she's going anywhere,' he told himself. "Fine," he uttered, suppressing his excitement. Yoruichi jumped. "I knew you'd come around. Let me just change–" "No!" Byakuya interjected, holding out a palm. "I'll call the maid to bring your things." "Okay," Yoruichi said.

* * *

Byakuya didn't waste his time changing clothes. Yoruichi had already seen him, and he wasn't about to ruin his uniform cooking. He sat there on a bar stool, waiting. Before he could complain about her tardiness, she burst through the kitchen door. "Here!" she yelled. Byakuya held an ear. He turned to see her, holding his blank expression. It always irritated him when she tried to emulate humans by dressing like them, but not this time. Yoruichi sported a pair of low-rise jeans that clung to her hips and thighs flatteringly. Above was another figure-fitting cropped top, showing off her toned stomach and waist. He couldn't even imagine what was on the other side – she looked good. He watched her plum tresses sway left and right as she sauntered over to him. "Are you ready?" she said, rubbing his shoulders. He tensed a little, and then relaxed, nodding. He could feel her chest press up against his back. "Good! Let's get started," she cheered. Ogling at her body, he hadn't even noticed the brown paper bag in her hand. She dropped it on the counter, smiling.

Yoruichi rummaged through its contents, placing some cracked eggs, flour, double cream and sugar on the surface. "Picked these fresh, myself," she said, taking out some dainty strawberries. Byakuya looked at her. "Where's the milk and butter?" he asked. Yoruichi ran a finger along her thick lips. "Oh yeah...damn. I left those at my place. Guess we'll use yours," she concluded. She brushed him, going over to his refrigerator. Byakuya felt that spark flicker again as she shuffled things about in his fridge. However, that disappeared as Yoruichi bent down, shaking her hips; the glorious view of behind. He turned away, covering part of his burning face. It'd been so long since he'd seen her – seen her body. This is exactly why he couldn't stand her at times: she aroused him. The way her coffee skin shone; the arch of her back; the sweet scent of her hair. It all drove him to that forbidden place he felt out of control. The place Kuchiki's weren't supposed to go.

The clatter of bowls and utensils hitting the counter woke him from his thoughts. She was already pouring the milk into the bowl. "What are you doing?" Byakuya interrupted, heading over to her. "You're not even measuring. And the milk doesn't go first." Yoruichi shot him a confused and slightly insulted look. "What? I know what I'm doing," she protested, continuing. Byakuya grabbed her arm, causing the milk to jolt up into the air and splash onto Yoruichi's top. She shrieked.

His stormy eyes were almost out of his head. He could practically see her breasts poking out of her teal bra. Yoruichi frowned at him, pulling off her top. "What the hell was that, Byakuya? This top was from a boutique in the human world!" She shook the piece, milk droplets spitting out of it. Byakuya didn't even apologise, trying not to gawk at the white liquid seeping down her chest. Yoruichi muttered something about her skin being sticky. Distracting himself, Byakuya grabbed the flour and butter, rubbing them into a fine powder. He didn't have to measure anything as he had done this a million times before. "Pre-heat the oven to 180," he instructed, whisking the egg, sugar and milk together in another bowl. He combined the mixtures into a fluffy white paste. Yoruichi stared at him.

"You're really good," she said, passing him the cake tins. He had literally whipped everything up in half the time she'd anticipated it'd take. Yoruichi smirked. "Finally something you beat me in." She rubbed any remaining milk off of her chest, sitting down. Byakuya placed the tins in the oven. He had done everything without getting as much as a stain. 'I could have done this myself,' he thought. He groaned, "You shouldn't just sit and watch." Yoruichi raised a brow. "But you took over everything. It's not my fault." Byakuya walked over to her, taking a bowl from the other end of the kitchen with him. "Make the whipped cream," he commanded. Yoruichi rolled her honey eyes. He poured the double cream into the bowl and passed her a clean whisk. She sighed and stood up. "Fine."

She cautiously placed the whisk into the cream and swung it side to side. The cream jumped from the bowl onto Byakuya's shirt. He sighed. "Like this," he uttered, grabbing her hand gently this time. He slowly rolled a figure-of-eight motion into the cream. His hand tightened around hers as he gradually built speed. He felt her back twitch as they changed direction; her hips move with his. His lips etched towards her ear as they got faster. He could hear her breathing. "It's thick now," she said. Byakuya stopped, letting go of her hand. "It looks so good," Yoruichi squeaked, dipping her hand in the froth. Byakuya tutted. "Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, running her tongue over her finger. She dipped that same digit in the cream again. Byakuya was disgusted. "Here – taste," she insisted. Byakuya wouldn't do it. 'That would be inappropriate,' he thought. Then again, so was everything on his mind since she came. Before he could do anything, Yoruichi rammed her finger in his mouth. He tasted the cream – which was delicious – and let his tongue dance with her finger. Dance with where her lips had been. Yoruichi's eyes widened as he began to suck harder. She pulled away.

Embarrassed, Byakuya took the whipped cream over to another counter and covered it in a cloth. "There should be about 15 minutes remaining," he said, turned away. Yoruichi's finger was throbbing. She thought he had been acting a little weird ever since they started baking, but what was that? The room suddenly fell cold, and she didn't feel comfortable just wearing a bra anymore. "Okay. I'm just gonna get another top to wear. I'm coming back." Yoruichi left the room, avoiding his gaze.

* * *

When she came back, she met everything finished up. A few women were cleaning the kitchen and Byakuya sat next to this beautiful, yet simple dessert. He eyed her as she came through the doors, wearing an oversized jumper one of the workers offered her. He almost looked disappointed. "It's incredible," Yoruichi praised. The three layers were perfectly aligned. The cream was firm, yet light and the strawberries were cut and layered throughout. She (definitely) could not have done it better herself. "I never knew you were so good at cooking," Yoruichi smiled. Byakuya looked at her as if it was 'no big deal.' He slid out a knife from under a towel, and carefully cut two slices. He gently placed them in the two ceramic plates besides them, giving her the piece with more strawberries and cream. He handed her a spoon.

Yoruichi tried it. "Amazing..." she muttered with her mouth full. It tasted as good as it looked. Sweet, but not too much so; light, but satisfying; simply delicious. It was everything she had wanted to make him – except she didn't make it. Byakuya was already half way there after Yoruichi's first bite. He looked so graceful, hungrily chomping away at his slice. Usually she was the one people couldn't keep up with. Yoruichi could tell he wanted more. "It's your birthday. Don't be shy," she giggled. Byakuya went on. It was just like when they were kids again, except Yoruichi saw Byakuya in a different light.

He just looked so damned sexy with all that cream around his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Running Water

Chapter 2: Running Water

"No, you can't," said Byakuya firmly, wiping his mouth after 4 slices. "But why not? It is your fault I got sticky in the first place," Yoruichi retorted. "But if you were handling everything correctly, that wouldn't have happened." Byakuya snorted, "Why would a cat complain about getting milk anyway?" Yoruichi was fuming. "Cat's don't like getting wet! Neither do humans!" "Then don't ask to bathe at my manor," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I thought the Kuchiki Clan prided themselves on good hospitality? If your father knew you refused to give the Shihouin Princess what she wanted...!" She went there. Byakuya hated it when Yoruichi used his name against him. "Have it your way," Byakuya uttered. He was starting to hate her again. "But you must wait for me to bathe first. This is my house after all." "You have hundreds in baths here – why can't I use any of those?" He didn't answer her. He had already given her what she wanted – twice. Byakuya wasn't about to let her trash his family's bathrooms while they were away. Yoruichi sulked for a while, but eventually gave in. "Okay. I'll wait." Pleased, Byakuya left the kitchen making his way to his chambers.

It had been a long time since he had taken pleasure in running his own bath. Usually, the servants did it for him, but tonight he requested he do it alone. He watched the warm water bubble up, filling the room with steam. The tiles were wet; the room saturated with the fresh scent of cherry blossoms. He loved this. Yoruichi wasn't on his mind as he lit the fragrant vanilla candles. Neither was work. All that was on his mind was 100% unadulterated 'Byakuya.' And for the first time he didn't feel guilty about it. Byakuya removed his pyjamas and sunk into the clouded water. He threw his head back, heavily exhaling, letting his hair float on the water. Closing his eyes, he thought of all his favourite things: his zanpakuto; his title; strawberry shortcake; Yoruichi. His eyelids raised when that name entered his mind. He didn't know why she'd come up. 'I suppose she was with me today,' he thought. The only person who went out of their way to be with him on his birthday – despite him warding everyone off – was her. He couldn't help but let a smile ease onto his face at the irony. The woman he had hated for so long.

"It smells so good in here," she said. Byakuya abruptly dropped into the water – only she did that to him. He had startled her. With blood boiling and fireworks in his belly, Byakuya emerged from the bubbles, glaring at Yoruichi. He tried to compose himself. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't wait. I was getting bored." Yoruichi didn't waste any time; she threw off her jumper and jeans, stripped right down to her underwear. She turned around and unhooked her bra. Byakuya's cheeks were on fire. "What are you doing? Go and wait!" he demanded. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. She stepped into the tub. Byakuya eased away from her. Yoruichi raised her legs, removing her panty and tossing it aside. The room suddenly felt even hotter to Byakuya. He couldn't get a second alone in this place. "Why do you never listen?" he said through his teeth. He let his hair topple his face, covering the red. "I figured we'd save water bathing together. Didn't you like my company today?" she smiled, blowing bubbles at him. He actually did enjoy her company – every minute of it. Even when arguing. There simply wasn't a point in ignoring her anymore. 'It is my birthday,' he silently scoffed to himself. Why not enjoy a bath with someone as beautiful her? He pulled the hair off of his face and looked at Yoruichi.

She was so perfect. Her body was even more amazing under the candlelight; wet and shining. The shadows touched her curves. He started to feel out of control again, desire growing inside him. He watched her rub her body in the water, almost amorously – the ripples of her touch reaching him. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself. Byakuya sat up, contemplating getting out. "Before I leave tonight, Byakuya, I want to give you a gift." Yoruichi had a mischievous grin on her face, but then Byakuya figured she always looked like that. "That is a human thing," he uttered coldly. Yoruichi took no offence. "I know you'll love it. You always love my gifts." There was a silence, but it was not awkward. Both reminisced their childhoods. "Remember the frog I got you?" Yoruichi chuckled. Yes, he did remember. That very birthday when they were young, Byakuya got into serious trouble. The frog escaped, finding its way into the manor kitchen, causing mayhem. A smile crept onto his face. Yoruichi noticed. "You do, don't you? I loved our youth," she sighed, closing her eyes and sinking into the water. As she lowered herself, her foot brushed Byakuya's thigh. Byakuya twitched, but instead Yoruichi lowered her foot, touching him.

She peeled open one eye. He stared at her. Yoruichi tickled him with her toes, tailing higher and higher up his thigh to that place Byakuya couldn't control. As much as he wanted to grunt pleasurably, he clasped her ankle, stopping her. Yoruichi smiled. "Why'd you do that? I'm just playing with you," she said. He dropped her foot aside. 'Playing in the wrong place...' he thought. He really wanted to get out now. She used to tease him when they were young, but he was a man now; a grown man with desires. Once she'd take him to that place, he would not be able to stop himself. He didn't know if she was ready for that.

Yoruichi tossed her hair aside. "Can I wash you?" she requested. "No, you cannot." Byakuya couldn't have sounded any flatter. Yoruichi ignored him and crept over, reaching for a cloth on the side of the tub. He tried to evade her, but there wasn't anywhere he could go. She wet the cloth and rubbed it on his chest, etching closer to him. 'This is too much' Byakuya thought, turning away. She rubbed his neck and shoulders delicately in circular motions. Byakuya could feel the goddess sitting on his thigh, inches away from his manhood. He tried to suppress all the immoral thoughts filling his mind. 'Strawberry shortcake...strawberry shortcake.'

Currents soared through him, sensing the friction between their skins as she moved. "You deserve this, Byakuya-bo." She reached around him to rub his back. Her breath warmed his ear. Their bodies glided over each other as she stretched, brushing her hardened nipples against his. She let out a small cry, which did not go unheard. That cry triggered a primal instinct in him. Byakuya grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. The water surfed around them. Their eyes intent on one another, Byakuya impulsively kissed Yoruichi. He massaged her breast; she pulled on his hair. Both moaning, their tongues pressed each other's for dominance. Byakuya would win. He stroked the searing spot between her legs the way he knew she'd like it. Yoruichi wailed in pleasure, giving Byakuya the chance to take over. He smooched her neck, suckling and nibbling at it as if the milk were on her skin. His teeth grazed her ear as he wound his hips against hers. "You shouldn't have made me go there," he whispered, rimming her jaw line. Tears gathered at her eyes. She thoughtlessly blurted out, "I want you, Byakuya."

He shot up from the water like a rocket, Yoruichi wrapped around him. Grabbing her buttocks, he lifted her, dashing to his bed. Byakuya threw her down, biting his lip as her legs flew in the air, spread only for him. Yoruichi ran her fingers along her body, eyes fixed on Byakuya's perfect silver skin against the moonlight. He mounted her, intertwining their fingers, searching her mouth with his tongue once again. He couldn't get enough of her scent or the sensual sounds she was making. She totally turned him on. Yoruichi curled her toes as he entered her, rolling in his specialist figure-of-eight movement. Like when cooking, he quickened the pace over time, drawing in and out of her warmth. He grunted manically at the way she tightly hugged him down there; at the way she cried his name. Still inside, he flipped her over, rocking crazily from behind. He held her arms as he bounced off of her. "Uah...! Byakuya!" It only took one more cry of his name before he released, shooting out all the whipped cream he'd consumed. But he kept going until Yoruichi reached bliss for the 3rd time.

He released her, letting her writhe in pleasure. Even after he'd let her go, she kept moaning. Watching her made him rise again. Once she'd finished, Byakuya pulled the princess towards him, kissing her. He wanted more. Sweat shined on their bodies. Yoruichi huffed, out of breath, "Byakuya...that wasn't your birthday present..." His lips smiled against her cheek. "It was the best one yet." She rolled onto him and they resumed their passionate love-making under the moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3: Sunflower

Chapter 3: Sunflower

Byakuya's skin was clammy when he woke up. The sheets were damp, his strands of hair clung together. Frankly, he felt icky. But the images of last night made him quickly forget about that. As his vision cleared, he realised he was alone in the room. He wasn't surprised. Yoruichi had no reason to stay, probably going home to get ready for his birthday dinner.

He shot up, remembering, 'Of course!' The feast was today. Byakuya glanced at the clock, shocked at the time: 15:50pm. He never dreamed of rising at this hour; the Kuchiki's never rose at this hour. He couldn't believe no one attempted to wake him. But then again, they all probably assumed he was up working, not wanting to be disturbed. Moreover, the help were terrified of him, too scared to approach. He slid out of the sheets, standing up on the wood. Byakuya had to be ready for 6:00pm and finish those damned reports from yesterday and today. His face contorted, smelling her in the room; Yoruichi always led him astray. However, he didn't have time to despise her right now – he had to get started. Byakuya sensed the maid from yesterday scurrying past his doors. "Shiori!" he barked. She stopped dead in her tracts, reversing back to his doors. She stuttered, "Yes, Captain Byakuya." He could hear her tearing up. "Have someone run me a bath, change my sheets and get me something to eat." "Yes, Captain!" She placed her hand on the handle to slide the door open. Byakuya remembered he was still naked. "Not yet! Wait until I tell you to," he quickly commanded. He grabbed a dark robe resting on the door of a wardrobe and clothed himself. "Hurry, now," he said. Shiori rushed through room to the ensuite. Byakuya watched her dart across his chamber like a pinball with narrow eyes. "Have everything done within 30 minutes." He left his room to go for a walk. As he went, he eyed the sheet-carrying maids rushing past him towards his door, wondering how the help did that.

"Byakuya!" It wasn't long before he was spotted. Rukia smiled warmly, coming over holding a poorly-wrapped gift in her hands. He wondered why she never asked the maids to wrap gifts for her. "Happy birthday," she said. She hugged him. Byakuya was embarrassed. "You look so refreshed. Yesterday must have been really good," she pointed out. He slowly nodded. 'You have no idea,' he thought. "For you," she passed him the gift. "It's from all of us: Ichigo; Orihime; Chad; Ishida. They couldn't make it today, so got you this. I did the decoration." 'I'm aware of that...' He didn't want to deal with this now, but judging by the look on her face, Rukia wanted him to open it. He silently sighed, peeling open the royal blue paper. Flicking some tape off of his fingers, he saw it was a top from the human world. "Do you like it?" she asked with enthusiasm. She took the wrappings from his hand allowing him to hold up the slogan shirt. "'Love...Machine,'" he read. Rukia laughed; his expression was blank, but she didn't think much of it. "It's because though you can come across cold, we know you have a lot of love in you."

"..."

He had nothing to do right now, but convinced himself he didn't have time for this. "Thank you," he forced out. Byakuya tossed the top over his shoulder and kept on walking.

The manor just seemed so loud compared to yesterday. People were bustling about, hanging decorations here and setting flowers there. He had no idea, but judging by the stress on their faces this was going to be a large gathering. Byakuya was unsure who had even planned the event. 'Perhaps one of those ladies at the Shinigami Women's Society,' he thought. How did they manage to influence his staff? He was certain Rukia had a hand in it – he should have asked her. Ginrei would never have agreed to this. He himself wasn't sure when he had agreed to it, but it was too late to cancel now. Byakuya found himself in the gardens, grass tickling his toes. He breathed in the fresh air; air that didn't smell of anything. It had been a long time since he last stood and enjoyed the gardens. Tulips, blossoms and lavender swayed in the gentle breeze, as if waving at him. The koi fish jumped in the ponds, patting a song. Feeling the lawn on his feet, he felt one with nature.

His eyes had been closed, but on opening he saw a sunflower. It was strange; they had never grown those here, from what he remembered. Sunflowers had always been Yoruichi's preference. They were bold, bright and confidently stretched higher than the other flora; they didn't represent Kuchiki values at all. Byakuya strolled over to it. This one must have been here for a while, almost as tall as him. It irritated him. He felt like he was standing right next to her. The flower was easily her height, its leaves stretched beautifully; it stood still as the other plants bowed the breeze. It was even the colour of her stunning eyes. For a second, Byakuya thought he saw Yoruichi's face in its disk, laughing at him. He turned away.

But her face was still in his mind. Her laugh became an ecstatic cry – a cry he had caused. He briefly smirked, proud. 'And you said I couldn't beat you at anything,' he thought. He had made her call his name; pull his hair. He made her feel and do things other men wouldn't even dream of. Byakuya Kuchiki had made love (several times) to Yoruichi Shihouin – a princess. And he wanted to do it again. He had been celibate for too long now. Being with her – inside her – reminded him what he had been missing. He wanted to massage her breasts, rub her at that special place...kiss her neck, legs...all over. He wanted a bath.

"Captain," said a woman, interrupting his muse. "Your bath is ready. Your sheets are clean. Someone will bring a meal to your room when you call it."

"Thank you." He would have his bath.

* * *

Byakuya couldn't concentrate for long. Some guests had come early; music played and laugher bellowed through the halls. For the second time, his work was not a priority. He was not in a rush to join them, so sat at his desk for 40 minutes or so. He finally changed into a traditional black kimono and wooden sandals at 6:20pm. According to human customs, he could be late on his birthday. Lastly, he brushed his hair and placed his kenseikan on his head, leaving for the gathering.

He cringed entering the hall. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAPTAIN!" the crowd chorused. "Yeah, go get 'em tiger!" "WOOO! Hope ya have a great night!" It seemed everyone in the Seireitei was here. Sake was flowing, music was booming – the food looked amazing. Byakuya felt out of place; he was the only one in traditional attire. Even Mayuri was wearing a suit and tie. And he didn't know by what definition this was a 'dinner party' – a rave was being hosted in his house. "Happy birthday Captain," Renji cheered, slapping Byakuya on the back. Byakuya glared at him; Renji had clearly forgotten his place. "Wow, she did a great job tying this all together." "Who did?" Byakuya asked seriously. 'So it was Rukia,' he thought. "Have you seen the dessert table? Makes you feel bad kids are going hungry outside these walls!" Byakuya opened his mouth to ask again, but Renji had gone off with Hisagi and Kira. They all looked drunk, just 33 minutes into the festivities. Byakuya frowned. Soon after, he coughed, receiving another slap on the back. "Captain, hehe! Congrats! Still looking good though a little older!" It was Rangiku. She appeared drunker than the other fools. "I've got to say, that woman can plan a party. How's about you smile a little? It is your birthday." He didn't bother asking about the planner because before her knew it, Rangiku had chased down her friends yelling 'Wait up!' This was annoying: Byakuya was rubbing shoulders with everyone. They all wanted to talk to him, congratulate him and (arguably) harm his back. He couldn't get anywhere like this.

After being swarmed by the majority of the guests, Byakuya was finally able to escape to the supposed 'amazing' dessert table everyone was going about. He could finally see why. They had just about every dessert he could imagine – from both worlds. Cheesecakes, ice creams, gateaux; and right at the top of the table was his all time favourite – strawberry shortcake. His heart pounced. Rukia had told him they wouldn't be making it. As he stretched over to grab a plate, Captain Zaraki startled him. "Hehe, who would have guessed Captain Kuchiki had a sweet tooth?" he snickered, leaning against the table. "C'mon, everybody loves sweets!" The 'annoying brat', Yachiru, crept up on Kenpachi's shoulder. Byakuya's palm receded, rubbing his face. "Thank you for coming," Byakuya almost hissed with a hint of sarcasm. He had really had enough of this. "You ought to thank that cat lady for planning this whole thing. You don't look all that grateful," Kenpachi remarked. Byakuya had a sudden realisation, 'Of course. Who else could organise something on such a scale to aggravate me? This must have been her 'gift'.' Where had Yoruichi been anyway? It was closing to 8:00pm, and he had seen every face except for hers. He would have liked to see her face – her body, at that. He left the desserts, scanning the crowds. He couldn't see her.

Rukia happened to be walking in his direction. "Rukia," he interrupted. "Have you seen Lady Yoruichi?" 'Lady' was simply a formality; he wouldn't want Yoruichi knowing he called her that when she wasn't around. "Erm...to be honest, no – not yet. I'm sure she's around though. She is the hostess, after all. I hope you're having fun. Have you seen the gifts? They're over there, on that table." Rukia pointed across the hall, and then continued on. Byakuya wasn't concerned with gifts (especially after what he had received this afternoon). Byakuya was concerned Yoruichi hadn't shown up. He contemplated talking to her about last night; what it meant for them, when they would do it again – if they would do it again. He figured Rukia was a short girl, so could have easily missed Yoruichi anyway. He went searching himself.

* * *

Hungry, and having wasted his time up until 10:00pm, Byakuya ended his hunt. Yoruichi wasn't here. Even when he tried to detect that distinctive reiatsu of hers, it was difficult finding her in this mass of spirit energy – especially when tired. Not sure how long the shindig would go on for, Byakuya silently left for his chambers. The day had mentally drained him, if anything.

Closing the door behind him, Byakuya drooped onto his bed, sighing.

"It's a shame; I thought the party would bring you out of your shell."

Perhaps this was the highlight of his day. He rolled over seeing Yoruichi looking out of his window, her sexy leg up against his desk. Why did she always surprise him like that? "And you didn't even go through the gifts," she tutted playfully. Byakuya sat up. "I was looking for you," he uttered. He had to give it to her; Yoruichi knew how to dress. He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way the golden gown cascaded down her body. It fitted her perfectly, scalped around her curves; he could see her toffee skin through the lace. And both sides of the dress had splits – he could easily access her. The woman in front of him looked like royalty in those heels; looked like a wife. "Last night wasn't your gift...tonight was," Byakuya concluded.

"No – my gift is here." She strutted over to him. Yoruichi didn't have to try; even her walk was seductive. He stood to meet her, but slowly stepped back. Byakuya had no idea what she was about to give him – it could be another animal for all he knew. Yoruichi bent a knee, slowly sliding a hand up the split between her legs. Byakuya cleared his throat. To his disappointment, she unveiled something tied to her inner thigh – a fan. But not just any fan. Byakuya studied history, so he knew exactly what it was – Yoruichi should have handled it more carefully. "This was a gift to the very first head of the Shihouin Clan, Shihouin Ryuunosuke, from the 6th head of the Kuchiki Clan–"

"Kuchiki Takehiko." Byakuya gently took it from her hands. This was so thoughtful of her; he didn't think Yoruichi cared for things like this. He couldn't have asked for more – the Kuchiki's were known for preserving the history of the Soul Society. The fan was made of white gold, reflecting the evening light. He gently spread it open, revealing the intricately embroidered design of gold thread mimicking the Shihouin emblem. The edges were decorated with lace. He folded it closed, gazing into her eyes. Yoruichi softly said, "I wanted to return it to your family. We treasured it well. Since few reside here at the Kuchiki Manor, I thought you would appreciate having a piece of your ancestor with you." Byakuya immediately went over to his desk to withdraw a fine cotton cloth to wrap the fan in; he would display tomorrow. "They say this was handcrafted by a thousand maids of the Soul Society," he informed. Yoruichi smiled at how he always went back to the books. She followed him, reaching to touch his shoulder blade – the same spot she tried to reach the previous night.

Byakuya flinched as she pressed it. "I hope you like it. I practically had to threaten our advisors to get it." He closed the drawer and faced her. Yoruichi's hand now wrapped his shoulder. "I will treasure it," he promised. Yoruichi's hand slipped off his shoulder, but he caught it and interlaced their fingers. She tightened the grip.

"Last night," they avowed synchronously. Byakuya let her go first. "I want you to know that I never intended to embarrass you or anything. I didn't plan it. I don't want you to think things between us should be weird – we're good friends," she explained. Byakuya was confused at how they were ever friends, but let her continue. "I can't lie, Byakuya. I had...fun." She bit her soft lip. "I couldn't stop thinking about it today – I haven't felt so great in a long time. However, I'm not saying we should let ourselves go like that again–" "But what if I want to do it – again?" he interjected. A flame burnt within him. It was difficult for him to express himself emotively. It had been a long time since he felt this way about someone. "I want you every night, Yoruichi." Her cat eyes widened. She slipped her other hand underneath his kimono, feeling his heartbeat. "Do you mean that, Byakuya?" she asked anxiously. He did. He wanted her right now.

Byakuya caressed her cheeks, kissing her deeply. He couldn't wait, soon fumbling around her back for the zipper, which Yoruichi guided him to. Her dress soon found the floor; her naked body his. He carried out all his fantasies, massaging her breast as he pressed her against the window. Yoruichi was exhilarated at the idea someone could be watching them. There was no fight this time; their tongues curled around each other, rippling in the heat. Byakuya further stretched out his tongue, making Yoruichi gag. He loved leaving her breathless. His lips skimmed her mouth, then her neck, dotting kisses. She purred when he hit her second favourite spot. Smiling, he lightly ran his teeth and tongue against it as she softly moaned. But he didn't want that; he wanted her screaming his name again. Pressing against her hard, he swiftly entered her womanhood with a finger, tickling her wet, fleshy point. "Uuuah, Byakuya!" she called out, face now burrowed in his neck. He stroked her faster, daring to see how loud she'd scream. Right now, he didn't care if the other guests heard her. She cried in his ear, almost deafening him. He kissed her neck again as he rubbed her, taking her closer and closer to release. She looked into his eyes as she began tightening around him. "Byakuya...I'm...!" He pulled out of her. Yoruichi was breathing fast and smiled, her leg wrapped around his back. "Ah, so you want to play it like that?" she amorously teased, untying his kimono.

Byakuya was surprised when she shoved him onto the desk, sending his sheets flying. He'd hate her for it later. Naturally, he pushed back trying to dominate, but Yoruichi wasn't having it. She ruffled her hair and wound her hips. He watched her dance for him. As she rolled her body, she stripped him one item at a time, building tension. When she revealed him, she ran her fingers along his thigh, scratching at him; Yoruichi knew he didn't mind a little pain. She then encased his extension in her hands, later in her mouth. Byakuya moaned. Her mouth was just a warm, tight and wet as her special place. She'd lightly taste him, then surf his skin with her tongue in cycles. He held her hair as she pleasured him, lying on the desk. Whenever he'd try to hold her and control the pace, she'd run her teeth along his shaft. It only made him want her more.

Before Yoruichi knew it, Byakuya was close to bliss. His leg muscles tensed, trying to hold back. She never thought she could do it, but he whispered her name through his teeth. Just before he could release, her mouth found his stomach, kissing it. He closed his eyes in relief. "Payback," she said, hugging his enlargement between her breasts. Yoruichi hadn't known payback from Byakuya. As soon as he'd calmed down, the carnal beast awakened again. He grabbed Yoruichi's hips, forcing himself inside her. He rapidly jerked her up and down against his hot body, eyeing her bouncing chest. He was holding her so tight he was sure there'd be a mark in the morning – a mark that she was now his. She grunted, cried and bellowed erotically, her eyes almost rolling back. Byakuya kept pumping, letting the sweat of her body trickle down onto his. He closed his eyes. Byakuya wanted this forever – to be one with this woman. He couldn't hold back any longer, feeling her rub his chest and grind against him. He groaned loudly as he filled her with his love; filled her with white gold. Yoruichi crashed on top of him, out of breath, his chest rapidly rising and deflating. "So I guess...this means...you want me, Byakuya?" she reckoned. "Forever," he breathed, stroking her hair. He wasn't hungry anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Rose Petals

Chapter 4: Broken Rose Petals

Byakuya couldn't sleep much that night. He didn't understand why Yoruichi was so restless while dreaming. Not 10 minutes passed by without him being kicked in the back (which was already sore). When he turned over to embrace her, his groin was the target. He hadn't noticed it the first night, but then again she never stayed. Nonetheless, he couldn't stay angry at Yoruichi. Every time she'd elbow him, he'd glare at her, but that adorable face of hers cooled him. He would just watch her until she'd manoeuvre again.

When morning came, Byakuya rose from his bed and arranged a bath. He wasn't going to wait for Yoruichi as that would only have one outcome. He needed to get serious now, being 2 days behind his work schedule. After grooming and changing, he had his breakfast and went to toil in his study instead. It was difficult at first, being a different environment, but he was determined to concentrate. By noon he had almost completed the reports from 2 days ago. "Byakuya," her voice echoed across the shelves. The door was open. "Hmmm?" he hummed, not taking his eyes off of the paper. "Morning," she said, scratching her head and yawning. "Afternoon," he corrected. "Ah." She folded her arms. She asked, "Why didn't you wake me so we could have breakfast together?" Yoruichi was wearing his robe. That irritated him slightly, but he wouldn't dwell on it. "I have missed work for the last couple of days. I need to catch up." Byakuya flipped the page, writing something down.

He could sense Yoruichi's disappointment. Thinking back, he did feel a little guilty, but he would make up for it tonight. "Okay," she smiled. "Well it shouldn't take too long, right? I was thinking we can play some tag, visit the world of the living... have some fun today." Byakuya stopped writing. He called her some things in his mind he didn't mean – was she really that inconsiderate? "I'm not going anywhere today, Yoruichi. These last few days have put me off track. I need to stay home, rest and work." Yoruichi looked like she wanted to come over and see what all the fuss was about, hearing the words 'off track.' She remained by the door. "How about tomorrow then?" she almost pled. "Maybe..." he lied. He wasn't planning on heading out for at least a few days. "Let me know, then. We can have lunch together in an hour instead?" 'Why do you do this?' he thought. He tried hard to stay expressionless. "I will see you in an hour." Yoruichi nodded and left the study, closing the door quietly. Byakuya didn't want lunch; he just wanted to be left alone. Nevertheless, an hour of her time wouldn't hurt as long as she'd let him be for the rest of the day.

Keeping his word, Byakuya sat at the dining table in the kitchen ready for lunch. She was the one who was late, wasting his time. The maids offered him his food, but he would wait. When Yoruichi arrived, she was still in his robe. She had no reason to be late – it's not like she even washed since she woke up. "Hey," she beamed, sitting opposite him. Byakuya didn't respond, annoyed. "What are we eating?" she said, tucking in her chair. "You can have anything you like – ask them." He had said 'anything you like' not 'everything available.' This woman made him feel so good, yet so frustrated at the same time. He desperately wanted to correct her table etiquette; tell her off for overeating (not that he could judge after his strawberry shortcake frenzy). He didn't want to start anything, so kept quiet.

"So," she sputtered with her mouth full. "I wanted to falk about us. Where doo eee go from here? Do eee move in together...?" She coughed, choking a little on her rice. Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Are eee going to take things slow or...?" She patted her chest. He swiftly scooped the fried tofu into his mouth, chewing slowly. He thought about it. It hadn't been a day and she was already too much for him. Moving in was out of the question – at least for now. However, he didn't want to take things too slow. He was a traditional man; they were sleeping together, so marriage was already an option. He gently swallowed his food, wiping his mouth as he stated, "We should not move in together yet." Byakuya placed the cloth on his lap. "But I meant it when I said forever. I want us to move forward." Yoruichi licked her lips and smiled. Byakuya continued, "I think it's best you remain a welcomed guest at my manor. We can discuss moving in at a later date." Yoruichi suppressed a burp. "That's great. Feel free to come and visit me too. Since you're busy anyway, I'll leave you to it and come back tomorrow." Before Byakuya could say anything, Yoruichi stood up and walked away, swaying her hips in a happy motion. Really, Byakuya had wanted to ask her to come back in the evening for another activity.

The manor silent once again, Byakuya successfully completed all of his work and got a good night's sleep. When Yoruichi arrived the next day, he gave her another excuse about not being able to go out with her. However, he convinced her to stay the night. This went on for a number of weeks. Byakuya had been happy feeling their relationship had blossomed, so he was surprised when Yoruichi stopped visiting. She would disappear for days on end without contact. Then she stopped turning up to their agreed dates. She was being disrespectful. One evening, he sat up until 1:00am waiting for her, pink rose petals on the bed. And when she arrived, she brought an angry streak. He had tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Yoruichi glared at him, daggers in her chrome eyes. "Where were you?" She shook her head, "Somewhere not here." He didn't like her tone. He told her off, "I have been waiting since 8:00pm. This isn't the first time you've been disrespectful. I don't appreciate you abandoning me for days on end, then turning up whenever you like. This isn't your house." "Your rules don't apply to me. Technically, I don't live here, Byakuya." He scolded, "All the more reason."

"Oh, don't complain!" she groaned, looking away from him. He turned her chin towards him. "I asked you a question. What's wrong?" "You, Byakuya!" He was shocked. "I don't think you care about my feelings. Whenever I ask you to take me out or do something, you dismiss me. Then at the end of the day you expect me to spread my legs for you," she moaned – not the good kind. Yoruichi pulled her face away from his grip. "That's not true," Byakuya retorted. He understood why she felt that way; he just liked to stay home – was that so wrong? And she wasn't a booty call; he had feelings for her. "It's like you're ashamed to show we're together. How many people have you even told about us?" She had a point; he hadn't even told Rukia. Byakuya didn't know what to say. "I have work, Yoruichi. There are many responsibilities of a Captain. Sometimes you distract me from my duties–" "Distract you from your duties?" she yelled, raising her arms. "Don't act like the job's impossible! I was once Head of a Clan, a Captain and Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corrections Corps and Executive Militia Corps. And I still had time to chase you around! Maybe you're just incompetent." "How dare you," he hissed, stepping forward. Yoruichi stepped towards him, too. "You won't make sacrifices for me, Byakuya. You're selfish. If you can't do it now, you sure as hell won't do it later." "You're one to talk about sacrifices," he snorted. The maids were listening outside his chambers. "You complain that I never do anything for you – when was the last time you wanted to stay indoors with your lover? Not roam the streets like some Rukongai trash."

Yoruichi poked his chest. "Watch your mouth, Byakuya. Remember, you picked Hisana out of those 'Rukongai trash.'" Byakuya's chest burned. He honestly could have hit her right now – he should have tamed her a long time ago. "This was a mistake," he whispered, walking away. He aggressively tugged the sheets off of his bed; the rose petals floated to the floor. "I want you out of my house. I never want to see you again," he spat, clenching his fists. "Time to celebrate! Something we agree upon. I was a fool to think this would ever work. I'm surprised someone even loved a spoilt brat such as you." "At least I've been married," he muttered. "What was that? Marriage means nothing. I can have any man I want." "Exactly. That's why you will never marry. Continue to whore yourself; you bring shame on the Shihouin name."

Yoruichi's mouth dropped. She couldn't believe he'd said that – called her a whore. "You bastard...For that comment, you bring shame on _your own_ name." Yoruichi opened the window and flash-stepped away. For a second, the rippling fabric exposing the skin on her back aroused him, but he remembered he would never see it again. 'I don't need her,' he told himself. 'She's done nothing but bring chaos ever since she re-entered my life – when she was _in_ my life.' He called the idiot maids listening-in on them to clean up the mess. He watched the flowers crumple as they swept them up into the pan. 'I don't need her.'


	5. Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

Notes: LOOOOOL the arguably long-awaited 5th chapter! Sorry guys for the wait. I have been getting so many PMs to update this. As you read I am writing chapter 6 so it shouldn't take too long again. Thank you for reading! To make it easier just follow the story so you don't have to keep checking lol. Hope you enjoy...! PS does anyone get the pun in the title? See if you get it by the end of the chapter lol.

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming to Terms

_"Oooh, Byakuya..." Yoruichi purred. She lay on his bed, plum hair sprayed over the sheets as she shivered her bosom to his touch. Atop of her, Byakuya massaged her back as she pressed against his enlarged member. Every so often, he let his hand punish her with a spanking. She'd arch her back in response. Shifting her knees, Yoruichi begged him to enter her with shallow breath. "You're the only one I've ever wanted, Kuchiki-dono. Please...punish me for disrespecting you!" Byakuya smirked, grey eyes scanning her body. His nails pressed into the skin of her waist and he groaned, feeling the wet heat of her belly. _

Byakuya had this same dream, night after night. He would wake up stroking himself, ashamed. He was convinced that that woman was a thing of the past. Yet, Yoruichi hijacked his dreams. Byakuya sat up and pressed his face into his palms. Everything else in his life had returned to normal. He was once again up before the birds, he was exceeding his own work schedule – the manor was quiet and orderly. The only thing wrong with him was his raging desire; the desire he had suppressed for so long since Hisana's passing. Yoruichi had unshackled it and left the cage unlocked. Byakuya found himself obsessed with love-making, fantasising any moment he allowed his mind to slip. And Yoruichi was frequently the object of those fantasies.

He would not admit it, but Yoruichi was amazing in bed. She exceeded Hisana in many ways. Unlike his beloved, he wasn't afraid to claw at her or thrust into her; he could be rough. He could totally let himself go. She was the only one to see him fully unmasked. But, Byakuya didn't think she deserved it. 'There is more to love than just love-making,' he told himself. So what if Yoruichi could make tears form at his eyes when he reached bliss? It didn't matter because now he believed he could not love someone like her. He hid his emotions while she proudly wore hers. He acted on duty; she acted on her heart's content. It just couldn't be. It was a waste of time.

Byakuya found himself in the kitchen at 7:00am, handsomely stuffing his face with strawberry shortcake. Another reason to hate Yoruichi: she had opened two cages within him. Ever since their short-lived relationship ended a few weeks ago, he frequently indulged in his favourite treat she had re-introduced. Byakuya had been eating so much cake he skipped main meals to avoid gaining any weight. Byakuya had a gut feeling Yoruichi had swiftly moved on. He hated that she could leave him such an utter mess (he considered, anyway) and continue to smile and laugh like nothing had happened. Byakuya silently wished her ill, wiping the cream from his mouth. For a second, he imagined the cloth to be her tongue, but quickly waved this from his thoughts. 'This cannot persist. I must get back to myself.'

* * *

Yoruichi fingered her collar bone, rolling onto her back. "Kisuke, that was amazing," she sighed, licking her lips. Urahara grinned, ticking her chest. "I still got it after all these years! No wonder Soi Fon was always so jealous of me," he laughed. Kisuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Didn't know you still had it in you," he murmured. Yoruichi sat atop of him, smiling seeing his stupidly satisfied face. "You'd be surprised," she teased, playfully tugging his chest hair. She didn't know it, but Byakuya was right – Yoruichi always moved on quickly. She had done so when she, Tessai and Urahara left the Soul Society, and she surely did now. Byakuya was going to be the last thing on her mind. She was over him. Right now, she wanted Kisuke again. Yoruichi interlaced their fingers and pulled his hands up to her breasts. Kisuke blushed.

"Hey, Yoruichi...why don't we just relax now?" he suggested, squeezing his eyelids together. "I think we've had enough fun...I don't wanna get sore!" Yoruichi dropped his hands, cocking an eyebrow. "Stop? But I'm only getting started," she whined, pursing her lips. They had only done it 4 times. Byakuya never complained; he could go all night. Urahara stretched up from the tatame mat. "But I've got to work on some projects." He slid his legs out from underneath her and stood up, getting dressed. Yoruichi slowly shook her head in disappointment. She loved Kisuke, but he always finished too quickly. She folded her arms and tossed her head back, eyeing him. "You're not any fun, Kisuke." He glanced at her. "You weren't saying that a few minutes ago..." He popped on his hat and beamed like he did with new customers. "As I always say, make yourself at home! Just put some clothes on before Jinta and Ururu suspect anything...!" Urahara left the room, sliding the door closed.

"Oh, Kisuke," she whispered, loosening her arms. She had told Byakuya she could have any man she wanted. Yoruichi had been fooling around with Urahara for some weeks, enjoying their rekindled 'friendship with benefits.' However, it seemed different. Yoruichi had only been with 3 men in her entire life; she never thought Byakuya could be at the top of her list. Ever since she was with him, she couldn't help but compare her love ventures. Up until now she thought Kisuke was a sex god – it never even crossed her mind that he 'finished early.' He might have known how to please every inch of her, but it wasn't the same – especially because lately, her libido was through the roof. Urahara just couldn't satisfy her like Byakuya did. 'Come to think of it, I liked it when Byakuya had his way with me, despite what I want.' He hadn't been afraid to take control; to be the man he had become. Yoruichi rattled her head. "Last thing on my mind," she uttered repetitively. He was just a spoilt brat that happened to know how to handle a woman. And Yoruichi was an _independent_ _woman_; she didn't need a man telling her what to do. She crouched on the mat and transformed into her cat form. 'I don't need him.'

* * *

After a few weeks of an affair, Yoruichi went back to the Soul Society to perform her duties as head of the Shihouin clan. She only visited the human world to see Ichigo and his friends or if she wanted Kisuke. One morning, she sat on a large beige pillow in the middle of her room reading some statements. As she eased the sheets closer to read, she grunted, elbowing her chest. Putting the sheets aside, she grumbled. "What is wrong with you guys?" Yoruichi pressed her breasts together, trying to soothe them. They were especially tender these last few days. She didn't bother re-reading the text as she didn't feel like it anymore. Instead, she reached for the bowl of chilli rice crackers by her foot, and dipped the snack in the other bowl filled with whipped cream. She didn't know why, but it was a tasty concoction she had been craving while staying with Kisuke. "Sooo good," she hummed. She really wanted to stuff her face right now, but she felt queasy and bloated – almost all the time. Yoruichi's bladder felt like it was about to explode.

"Lady Yoruichi," a man called through the door. "Yes?" she said, slightly irate. Her mood went up and down like a see-saw. "Hurry up and tell me!" she yelled, locking her legs together. "Lady Yoruichi, Kukaku Shiba has arrived at your request and is waiting upon your arrival." "Okay, okay. Tell her I'm coming." Yoruichi rushed to her bathroom to release again; she had gone to the toilet about an hour ago and since then drank nothing. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

* * *

It was the perfect way to get her out of his mind. "Ten reasons why I hate Yoruichi Shihouin," Byakuya read aloud. He would paste this above his bed so he could wake up to it every morning. Seeing that would surely end these indecorous dreams of his.

"Number 1: her untimely fashion." He couldn't be with someone who was always late. She had absolutely no regard for others' time.

"Number 2: her ghastly laugh." A true lady would never bare her teeth like a wild dog at a humorous topic.

"Number 3: her disregard for the law." Yes, Byakuya had broken a few rules in his time, but he was mostly a law-abiding citizen. She has consistently shown blatant disrespect for authority (including him) since fleeing to the human world.

"Number 4: her disregard for her duty." He knew for a fact Yoruichi did not take her role as Head of the Shihouin clan as seriously as he took his.

"Number 5: her endless games of tag." Yes, Yoruichi had single-handedly destroyed a much-loved childhood game for him.

"Number 6: her mouth." The sound of that damned voice. The way her sumptuous lips moved when she bad-mouthed him. The feeling it gave him when she pressed that sexy death trap against him. He hated it all.

"Number 7: her hair." Yoruichi's mane was untamed; not like his sleek, raven locks. A true princess would not have hair such as that.

"Number 8: her eyes." Byakuya was certain those were the eyes of the devil himself; of the hollows in Hueco Mundo. Those liquid gold orbs singed his skin as they'd trail down to his special place. They hypnotised him, making him want her despite all the trouble she gave him.

"Number 9: her rifling hands." Hands that roamed his manor, pushing and opening things that shouldn't be touched. Those same hands that unfittingly fondled him.

"Number 10: her human form." He hated that body just as much as he hated the cat. Her body was shapely, like the elegant calligraphy on his walls. Every move she made sparked fireworks in him, from the movement of the muscles in her legs when she walked to the way her waist swayed when she danced for him on his bed. Of anything, he hated that damned body that ultimately led him astray.

Byakuya sighed.

He pasted the list to his bed and sat. Feeling a vein pop in his temple, he realised that this list did not help one bit.

* * *

"Why the hell did you drag my ass all the way over here?" Kukaku bellowed across the room, tossing a pillow at Yoruichi. "Hey, relax! You never come to visit me; it's nice for a change," Yoruichi explained, dodging the missile. "And I didn't force you to come. You obviously felt obliged since you know what I said was true." Kukaku growled, leaning forward on the mat. She lit up her smoke pipe to cool herself down. Yoruichi stood up to take a plate of tea and snacks from a maid. "Thanks," she uttered, bending down to the table. Kukaku raised a brow.

"You've gotten fat," she jeered, hiding her laugh. Yoruichi was on fire. "What did you say?" she questioned angrily, twitching her brow. "I said you've gotten fat." Yoruichi dropped the tray, jumping onto Kukaku grabbing her top. Kukaku managed to keep the pipe in her mouth. "Woah, when did you start taking things to heart? What's your problem?" She grunted. She was right. Yoruichi was easily irritated lately. She loosened her grip on Kukaku and wandered over to the other side of the table to sit down. "I'm sorry," Yoruichi said. Kukaku blew out some smoke. "Don't worry. I wasn't kidding though – about you gaining a little weight." "Do you want to get your ass kicked?" Yoruichi retorted, trying to blow out the internal flames. She glanced at her own body – that was the last thing she wanted to hear. She took pride in her physique. Yoruichi grabbed a handful of chilli rice crackers and dropped them into the whipped cream. Kukaku looked perplexed. "Interesting snack choices. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been hanging out with that Orihime chick. What did you call me over here for, anyway?" Yoruichi licked the cream off her fingers, bumbling with her mouth full. "I don't feel like myself! I don't know what's wrong with me." "I can see that," Kukaku murmured. "What the hell's wrong, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi complained, "I feel so bloated; my boobs hurt like crazy; I keep eating all this weird stuff because for some reason it tastes so good; my mood goes up and down; my bladder feels like I drank a gallon of water and my friend just told me I look fat!" She breathed hard. "Not to mention my sex drive is out of control...!" Kukaku frowned as her cheeks flushed pink. She rubbed her chin.

"I think I've read about this. Have you been messing around, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi's eyes widened. Kukaku continued, "This might sound crazy, but maybe you should see Squad 4 or something. It sounds like you..." Yoruichi leaned in. "You might be pregnant." At that moment, Yoruichi's heart crashed against the floor. She felt the cold sweat break out against her skin. 'Kukaku is out of her mind...out of her mind. This can't be,' she frantically thought. Yoruichi stuffed her mouth with more chilli crackers and cream, feeling nauseous. "I-I...just give me a minute," Yoruichi stuttered, forcing a smile. She stood up and started making her way to the door, but curled up, feeling a cramp. Before she knew it, her snacks were on the mat, filling the room with a rancid scent.

Kukaku covered her nose. "Another symptom is morning sickness," she informed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bird and the Egg

Chapter 6: The Bird and the Egg

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi queried, hoping it was a mistake. "Are you suggesting my department is incompetent of investigating such matters?" Unohana said, frightfully polite. Yoruichi gulped. "No – of course not. I must be pregnant." There was an awkward silence in the room. Yoruichi could have cried at that moment, but everything inside felt dry and painful. She closed her eyes. "I give you my best wishes, Miss Yoruichi. You're at the prime age for bearing healthy children. The father must be so proud," Unohana congratulated. She rose from her seat to search a shelf behind them. "The father," Yoruichi mouthed. She had been a complete idiot. She had no idea who the father of her child was – which man to inform of the pregnancy. What would they say? She could see Byakuya's smug face. This would only prove to him she was 'whoring herself.' She scolded, thinking of his remark.

Unohana interrupted her thoughts. "Here is a leaflet package put together by the Shinigami Women's Association to help guide you through pregnancy. It discusses everything from early symptoms to giving birth." Yoruichi's eyes widened at 'giving birth.' She couldn't imagine having to push a child out of her; the 'unbearable pain' she had heard about. 'It can't be that bad,' she said to herself. 'I am strong. There is no pain I can't bear.' Yoruichi took the package from Unohana's hand. "There is also some information inside for expectant fathers. Would you like to arrange a special appointment for the lucky man?" Unohana smiled. Yoruichi felt embarrassed, fiddling with the leaflets. "Captain, what if I don't know who the father is?" Yoruichi inquired. "Could you help me find out?" Unohana dropped her smile. 'Oh no; she's judging me.'

"Yes, of course. Do not feel ashamed – it's quite common nowadays. I apologise for my previous statements." Unohana sat down opposite Yoruichi. "I cannot help you at this time, but I can arrange for you to have a pre-natal paternity test at 10 weeks – the earliest. You are only 6-7 weeks pregnant, Miss Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded her head, "I understand." 'I can hold off telling them until I find out.' Unohana read the look on Yoruichi's face. "I don't advise you wait until the test results are released to inform the possible fathers. It is not fair to hold off such information. It is best you explain your situation, and advise them not to get too attached to the child until its father is confirmed." Yoruichi disagreed, "But that might cause confusion." "What will be more confusing is that you hid your pregnancy for a total of 3 months." "But what if I found out late?" "I cannot endorse lying, Miss Yoruichi."

Yoruichi rubbed her head. "Fine, I'll tell them," she lied. She wasn't telling anyone who didn't need to know. She hadn't even come to terms with the pregnancy herself. Unohana smiled again. "It's for the best," she said. "Oh, I almost forgot." She handed a small package from the table to Yoruichi. "This is a breast serum developed by Captain Kurotsuchi to help ease the tenderness. Many women recommend it." Yoruichi nodded in gratitude, standing up. "Book me in for the test, Captain. I'll be back in a few weeks." Yoruichi flash-stepped away.

* * *

Yoruichi brushed her nutmeg skin in the bath. It was like the warm water soaked her up in the spiced orange fragrance. She relaxed, inhaling the steam. "Byakuya is the father," she quietly proclaimed. He had to be. She had slept with him first and the dates seemed to add up. 'But, I think I was with Kisuke that night...?' she wondered. It was true – after Byakuya had annoyed her, she stopped seeing him for some time. Kisuke did comfort her for a few nights; the frequency of their meetings only increased after she officially ended things with Byakuya. Yoruichi tossed the soapy water upon her face, her eyes burning. "Why do I make my life so complicated?" she moaned. All this drama had occurred over a month ago, so it was difficult to retrace her steps. Why is it that of all the times to fall pregnant, it had to be under such circumstances? Her grandfather did warn her not to mess with boys. Yoruichi imagined the spirits of the elders feasting at the news – she finally bore a Shihouin heir; one she had refused to give them. The clan would no longer be doomed.

She didn't know why she was so desperate for Byakuya to be the father. To put it simply, he was a cold man. Yoruichi thought he could never teach the child its first steps, change nappies in the early hours of the morning or allow himself to be thrown up on. She couldn't see herself doing such tasks either. Though he adopted Rukia, Yoruichi was certain Byakuya wasn't the 'loving brother' type. Kisuke, however, would do all those things and more. He was already wonderful with Jinta and Ururu; he was funny, caring and a great friend. He would be a great dad too. Yoruichi sighed, spraying water on her chest. It didn't matter that Kisuke was all of those things. At the end of the day, Byakuya would be able to provide for her child. And not that she cared, but Byakuya would entitle her baby to nobility. He or she would be able to have the best teachers and trainers – maybe even become a captain someday. Unlike her, Urahara was unable to regain a place back in the Soul Society. It wasn't like he could just waltz back into a palace and reclaim his title. 'I can't raise this child at the Urahara Shop,' Yoruichi thought. 'Not the human world; my baby belongs here.' Yoruichi figured that was the most sensible thought she had all day.

The test would be just a formality. Yoruichi would suck up and tell Byakuya the truth – the edited truth. He was the (most probable) father of her child. He was the only person that needed to know.

* * *

Byakuya had used all his willpower to arrive at the gates of the Shihouin estate. It was cliché, but this was the last place in the Soul Society he wanted to be; perhaps the last place in the Bleach universe. The men in black greeted him at the gates. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan, has arrived. All stand," a man exclaimed. The great gates widened. As Byakuya strolled along the path, he wondered what had made Yoruichi invite him to her manor – something she had not done for hundreds of years (minus during their brief relationship) – on such urgent matters. He sensed her spiritual pressure as a dark-haired woman led him inside. It was strange - her spiritual pressure seemed corrupted, as if weld with an alien force. Only Ichigo had exerted spirit energy such as this when occupied by his inner hollow. Byakuya speculated what might be the cause. 'Perhaps she deeply regrets her behaviour and want to apologise,' he thought. He almost laughed inwardly – Yoruichi would never do such a thing. Whatever the matter, she was undoubtedly out to waste his time.

The woman slid the doors open, closing them behind him after he stepped into the room. Yoruichi had her hair up, sat quietly on a stool at the other end of the wall, looking out the window. She wore a black kimono – slightly too tight for her – and a pair of slippers. Byakuya was certain he had never seen her like this before, arguably formal on her own accord. She didn't say anything at first. Yoruichi just sat, watching the afternoon sun rest in the teal blue sky. Byakuya had had enough already. "What do you want? Do not waste my time," he uttered. Yoruichi kept gazing at the sun and curled a finger at Byakuya, beckoning him over. He reluctantly advanced towards her; he didn't like her telling him what to do.

Byakuya looked down at Yoruichi on the stool. As always, she looked beautiful – that was another thing he hated. For some reason, her breasts seemed larger, almost bursting out of her kimono. That instantaneously aroused him; he stared at the wood. "There is a saying," she said solemnly. Yoruichi placed her hands atop of one another. "The bird does not ask for the egg. The egg asks for the bird." Byakuya was familiar with the proverb. 'Where is she going with this?' he thought. "Do you know what that means, Byakuya?" He stood for a moment. "Yes. Some things are granted to you by the heavens. Those than want may not always get, and those that get may not want." "Exactly," Yoruichi breathed tranquilly. She slowly rose from her seat to face him. Byakuya didn't like it when their bodies were this close – when her chest was in his full view. He didn't like how Yoruichi was unnaturally calm – almost like him.

"Byakuya, I'm pregnant."

It took a minute for his body to respond to her words. "I said I'm pregnant." Byakuya felt like a raining cloud, lightening with each drop. He was suddenly distant from his surroundings, enveloped by darkness – by the alien spiritual pressure that resided inside her. He stared at her stomach, eyes fixed even as Yoruichi sat back down. She pressed her face into her palms as if disillusioned. Byakuya was now in complete shock. He was to father a child out of wedlock, with a woman he frequently despised. He felt a fool, but she didn't need to know that. Yoruichi was pregnant now whether he liked it or not; she must remain relaxed. He had impregnated her, and now he had to carry out his duties. For a second, he considered this was an elaborate sick joke, but seeing her body language, he highly doubted that.

"Have you spoken to someone at Squad 4?" he asked. Yoruichi's head shot up almost relieved. "Yeah, I have. I'm 6-7 weeks." Doing some mental calculations, it was confirmed. It had to be him.

"I will support the child," he stated; all Yoruichi needed to hear. Byakuya turned to leave the room, his heart beating like a drum at a funeral. "I will send you a full report on my intentions and arrange to see Unohana at a later date." Yoruichi didn't say anything – or stop his departure. Byakuya left.

"You might not be the father," she sniffled.

* * *

Note: TY for reading so far. Okay, next chapter the romance will rekindled! But Byakuya will find out something he doesn't want to hear.


	7. Chapter 7: Plush

Note: okay, things get a little spicy in this chapter...more spicy that usual! Just saying! Hope you enjoy and look forward to the next chapter! This should be done soon...hopefully approx 10 chapters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Plush

Byakuya was starting to get used to the fact that Yoruichi was carrying his child. She hadn't agreed to his suggestions yet, but he already went ahead in making arrangements for a nursery to be built at his manor (where he decided the child would be raised). He had interviewed one hundred nannies so far, of which only 2 seemed fit to help nurture his child. Those 2 would undergo an examination and further investigation later this week. Additionally, Byakuya hired Squad 4 member Hanatarou to 'safeguard' the pregnancy, conducting tasks from massaging Yoruichi to orchestrating her diet plan. Yoruichi frequently sent him away, but Byakuya ensured Hanatarou kept returning the next day. That was _his_ child in her belly: she had to be ready to safely introduce it into their world.

Byakuya found himself daydreaming at his desk. Initially, the news had shocked him; the pregnancy unwanted. But as Yoruichi came up to 18 weeks, he secretly enjoyed preparing for the birth. He didn't mind adding 'Father' to his list of titles. As expected of him, Byakuya visited Yoruichi 2 times a week to check on her. He would always bring low-sodium chilli rice crackers and low-fat whipped cream, along with any serums he assumed she would need. When near Yoruichi, he could feel the mellow, yet powerful energy of their child; it made his whole body tingle with joy. He rarely showed it, but Byakuya was happy. For once, he and Yoruichi were working together – actually co-operating.

Yoruichi was pleasantly surprised, too. Byakuya had exceeded all of her expectations, carrying out all of his duties. At first, Yoruichi made him run ridiculous errands to test his seriousness, but he never failed a challenge. She was so pleased she had chosen not to go forward with the pre-natal paternity test, certain it was the right decision. 'It's like it never happened,' she told herself as her assistant slid on her violet kimono. Yoruichi felt like her body was sinking into warm white sand as she brushed the slight arc of her stomach – she was showing. Yoruichi quickly matured these past few weeks. She was responsible for the being inside her – both her and Byakuya. They had to put aside their differences for its sake. "Not too tight," she said as the assistant wrapped the belt around her waist. Part of the deal was to visit Byakuya once a month, keeping him updated. She didn't look at herself for too long in the mirror, slightly abashed at the motherly glow she radiated. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

Yoruichi eyed the historical Shihouin fan on display as she followed the maids through the corridor. She hadn't noticed it before. 'He actually put it up,' she thought. "Captain Kuchiki awaits you," a man said, opening a door in front of her. Yoruichi went into the room and rest on the tatame mat. "Please use the seat," the man insisted, as if scared. "Honestly, it's more comfortable this way," Yoruichi smiled. "But Captain Kuchiki said–" "Let her do as she wishes," Byakuya interjected, entering from another door at the side of the room. The man bowed deeply and left them alone. Yoruichi caught a glimpse of Byakuya's gaze, but looked down at her hands, fighting back her reddening cheeks. The pregnancy was changing her. It wasn't like before when she dared to pierce his eyes with hers. Now, seeing those stormy orbs – and scared to see what may lay behind them – made her stomach flutter. She felt closer to Byakuya than ever before, connected via a spiritual pressure within.

Byakuya could feel her maternal phosphorescence like the warmth of a fire. He narrowed his eyes slightly, noticing a 0.3mm increase in the span of her waist. He knelt down opposite her; her glow simmering the pallid skin across his chest. He cleared his throat. "How have you been doing, Yoruichi?" She skimmed her jaw line with a finger, brushing a stray hair. "Everything has been going well, as planned." Byakuya placed a pair of fine half-moon lenses on the bridge of his nose and revealed a small notepad from a pocket. He read his elegant script. "I have received word that you attended your appointments with Captain Unohana?" "I have." "Have you been sticking to your new diet?" "Reluctantly so." "Are you taking your medicines?" "As you have asked."

Everything was going too smoothly. Byakuya wanted her to defy him at least once so he could implement one of his backup plans. He tried to come up with something she may not have done. "Have you been taking Hanatarou's advice on preparing for breastfeeding?" Yoruichi finally looked him in the eyes. "I have done everything you've asked, but I will not do that. This isn't the first time you've mentioned this," she sighed. "It's what's best for our child, Yoruichi." "But what about what's best for me? I'm not comfortable doing it." Yoruichi folded her arms. It seemed the baby had not completely changed her after all. Byakuya's lip almost twitched into a smile. "A cat who will not milk her off-spring? What a paradox," he uttered. Yoruichi furrowed her brows. Byakuya continued, "I expected as much. I have asked developers at Squad 12 to prepare a special feed for the child which will contain a sufficient amount of nutrients. Your decision should not hinder." "Whatever," she muttered.

The Kuchiki prince stood up putting away his glasses and notepad, making his way to one of the doors. "Come," he beckoned. Yoruichi slowly rose and followed him. 'When did I start taking orders from him so easily?' she thought. Byakuya informed, "I want to show you something." It took a while, but they finally made it towards the end of the manor, arriving at another plain sliding door. When they stepped inside, Yoruichi was taken aback. Her eyes glistened. Byakuya had prepared a beautiful nursery, complete with a children's library, play area and several plush toys in an array of colours. The carpet was fluffy and bouncy – the rest of the manor didn't compare to this. Amongst her happiness, guilt was eating away at Yoruichi's core. 'All of this...for a child that may not be yours...' She winced quietly.

Thinking she was in pain, Byakuya impulsively cupped his hand around Yoruichi's bump, pressing firmly yet soothingly. His eyes widened. His body electrified feeling the spiritual energy of the three powers bound together – feeling his child move. He quickly joined his other palm, closing his eyes as the current ran through him. 'My child...its mother...me,' he thought. Yoruichi blinked, biting her trembling lip. She slowly placed her hands over his. "I feel it too," she whispered. "I feel it." Swept away by his child's movement, Byakuya lowered his head. Their foreheads touched, completing the circuit. Yoruichi lowered her eyelids as the coolness of Byakuya's breath tickled her face. She lifted her head so their noses kissed – their lips what felt like miles apart. 'This feeling,' she thought. 'This feeling alone proves he is the child's father.' She let their fingers interlace over her stomach as the force built within them. This soon evolved into aching desire as the air between their mouths flared with passion. Byakuya slammed Yoruichi against the wall, arms pinned up above her. He opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Byakuya whispered, unchaining her. "The child..." Yoruichi couldn't help but breath through her mouth, still prickling with ecstasy. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me or the baby." Byakuya stepped back, head turned to his shoulder. "That was inappropriate," he declared. He would not go there again; he was here for the child. High on his touch, Yoruichi clenched his upper arms, shaking him. "Was it, Byakuya? Was it so wrong for two people literally sharing a bond to feel that way?" she cried. Byakuya's muscles tightened. "I don't know why, but ever since this child started growing in me, I feel a strong connection to you." Her heart was jumping. "It's like you're the right one." She released him, facing away. "You have never left my mind, Byakuya. What you do to me...I hate you so much!" She slammed her fists against the sky blue wall.

Byakuya pulled her arms back, locking her again. "Be careful," he hushed gingerly, brushing his mouth against her ear. "There you go again, making me..." her voice trailed off between her now loosened locks. Byakuya stared at the silken skin of her neck. She felt so soft through the kimono. The pregnancy had only injected her curves, making her even more voluptuous. Byakuya wanted this woman so badly. However, this time was different – he wanted to protect her as well as pleasure her. He drew her closer to him, the drum of his heartbeat against her back making her throb. His mouth was so close to her ear she could hear the blood tear through his veins. "I hate you too," he hissed.

Byakuya spun the woman in his grip and yanked her head back, sealing their mouths. Realising how rough he was being, he gently cradled her into embrace, massaging her tongue with his. He swallowed her moans as Yoruichi clung to his broad back, letting him search her new body. His hands slid under the amethyst silk, encircling her inflamed nipples. She screamed in bliss; pregnancy made her extremely sensitive. Byakuya pecked along her collarbone, playing with her breasts as she breathed harder. His kimono loosened as she sealed their bodies. Yoruichi was too tired to try and dominate, instead letting him do as he pleased.

He toted her in his arms, carrying Yoruichi over to the pile of plush toys on the cotton rug. Byakuya laid her there and glanced at the door behind them: it was closed. In a flash he disrobed her, baring her shining skin. Yoruichi self-consciously slid her knees together; he hadn't seen her body in a long time – especially not like this in broad daylight. But Byakuya smirked at her timidity, spreading her legs and fitting himself between them. He hungrily sucked on her jaw then sailed his tongue down to her entrance, softening the kisses over her stomach. Once reached, he spread the folds between his fingers, licking his lips. Byakuya tasted the glaze, softly at first, then increased pressure. Yoruichi couldn't help but cry ecstatically again; the way his tongue danced with her bud just felt too good. She could sense everything from the toys tickling her back to Byakuya's sensual grunts. The pleasure was immense.

Though Yoruichi eased up to try and pleasure him, he held her down. "Be still," he muffled, kissing her lower lips. Yoruichi cringed seeing him like this. Her stomach quaked as his tongue stretched her opening, swirling deeper and deeper into her. She felt a fool yelling, "Just do it Byakuya! I can't take this anymore...!" She couldn't see it, but she felt him smile against her.

Byakuya removed his own attire, exposing his handsomely moulded physique in the sunlight. He positioned her waist to lock with his, but hesitated. Yoruichi reassured, "You can still do it while pregnant, Byakuya." She curled her legs around his waist, winding her hips. He gave her an uncertain look. "I read it in those leaflets. Please..." Instead, he flipped her over, utilising her auxiliary opening. Yoruichi widened her eyes. "Byakuya, wait–" He shoved into her, shivering at the way her rear muscles smothered his pulsing extension. Yoruichi shrieked at the burning pleasure; she had never done this before. It hurt as he thrust himself deeper and deeper, but the pain was blanketed by the waves of titillation from all the points he was hitting. Her fluids extended upwards, allowing her to facilitate him. Byakuya cuffed her hands in his own as he jounced, watching her bosom shimmy. He moaned as her inner muscles convulsed. His chest was burning; Byakuya so badly wanted to act out his dreams, punishing her for making him wait so long for this.

"Oh, Byakuya...uuuahh!" Her voice was thick with arousal. She was driving him crazy. He had to do it; he had to spank her. Byakuya released her hands and slammed his palm against her plump behind, his eyes almost flooding with black. Yoruichi arched her back, squeezing her eyes shut. She loved that he wasn't afraid to go there with her – to make her completely his. He smacked her again and again, her buttocks red and swelling. "Do not make me wait this long again," he huffed threateningly, pumping away. At any other time Byakuya would have scared her, but when they were like this, his aggression only exhilarated her. Yoruichi curled her fingers and toes in a spasm, experiencing her first rear orgasm. A tear rolled down her eyes. Byakuya cuffed her waist.

"To whom do you belong?" he growled, ramming madly against her walls. Yoruichi winced at the pain starting to resurface. She cried his name as he slid his fingers over her bud – that damned figure-of-eight movement. He gripped her hair, jolting her head back so he could whisper in her ear. "I said...to whom do you belong?" He rolled his tongue over the curve of her ear as he etched closer to release. He felt it build up inside him like sand in an hourglass.

Yoruichi wouldn't say it. Some words couldn't be taken back and he would never let her forget it. She grabbed the wrist that pulled against her mane. Byakuya filled both entrances, shoving his whole length in from behind and letting his digits extend inside her in front. Yoruichi's breath grew shallow as her vision blurred, literally drowning in pleasure. For once (and after only one go) Yoruichi had had enough. It was too much. "Byakuya...hurry!"

He refused to fill her just yet. He needed to hear her say those words. Byakuya ceaselessly explored between her legs, heating the room. "Byakuya, please..." He suckled along her spine causing her to scream once more. She couldn't take it.

"I belong to you, Byakuya! I'm yours! Please, just stop...I can't take it anymore!"

Byakuya freed Yoruichi, shaking as he erupted inside her. He unplugged himself, watching his fruit shoot onto her dark skin and the surrounding carpet. Yoruichi was sprawled over the toys, sexually exhausted.

He romantically ran his hand over her back, massaging her. Yoruichi peeled one eye open.

"You bastard..." she quietly spat. Yoruichi was his once more. Byakuya kissed along her arm then stood up. "I'll arrange to have the carpet changed," he said.

* * *

"I'm glad you are finding these meetings useful," Unohana smiled. "Don't hesitate to ask me any questions." Byakuya had asked her a thousand times, "May I see Yoruichi's file?" Unohana laughed softly. "As I always say, Captain Kuchiki, no. I cannot disclose patient information despite your rank or your relationship with her." "What if she gave me permission?" "I'd have to see it in writing." Byakuya leaned back in the chair. "I see," he uttered. Unohana stood up from her seat. "Let me get you some additional leaflets – it seems I have run out. Give me a moment or two," she informed. Byakuya eyed the yellow folder she placed on the shelf as she exited her office. 'It will only take a moment,' he thought. He deserved to know how well she was doing – whether or not he needed to make changes to her plan.

Byakuya flash-stepped over to the shelf and swiftly opened the file, scanning the pages. 'Blood pressure normal...the infant responds to stimulus...ADH45 recommended for back pain...' There was nothing in here he wasn't aware of. Pleased, he stretched his arm up to replace the file, but a loose pink page caught his eye. He placed the file back on the table and sat in Unohana's seat, reading the sheet. His eyes widened.

'Pre-natal paternity test request form:

Patient details: Shihouin Yoruichi, Female, 156 cm, 45kg (at 6-7 weeks pregnant) – DNA sample received? YES

Reason for request: personal, legal

Possible fathers: 2

Details of possible fathers:

1) Kuchiki Byakuya, Male, 180cm, 64kg – DNA sample received? NO

2) Urahara Kisuke, Male, 183cm, 69kg – DNA sample received? NO

Request accepted? YES

Results: N/A – APPLICATION WITHDRAWN.'

* * *

In the next chapter...Byakuya confronts Yoruichi and Kisuke over what he's found out. Expect drama! ^.^


End file.
